battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoyleland
"]] Yoyleland is a fictional place that is well known for its Yoyleberries. It is 2,763 miles away from where BFDI and BFDIA took place. Yoyle Mountain and Yoyle City are both located in Yoyleland. Yoyleland is located in Northern Goiky and in an easterly direction. Yoyleberries and Yoylecake are known to turn the eaters into Yoyle Metal as a side effect, an element which cannot be frozen by Freeze Juice, unlike normal metal. Appearances/Mentions In "The Glistening" Leafy says that she has an actual yoylecake made from yoyleberries from Yoyleland. She then uses her map to teleport to Yoyleland in the contest, marking it's first appearance in the show. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Leafy used her map to teleport herself into Yoyleland before Pin rips the map, leaving Leafy trapped there until "Get in the Van", in which she did come back. In "Get Digging", Puffball, Gelatin, Needle, Ice Cube, Book and Spongy went to Yoyleland to get some yoyleberries for the contest. However, only the first three made it there, due to Gelatin throwing the other three off Puffball to make more space. Upon reaching shore, many bushes holding yoyleberries in them - known by some fans as "yoyle bushes" - are seen. Gelatin and Needle start collecting the berries when Needle is suddenly approached by Leafy through some sort of teleportation. She indireclty called Needle by her nickname, resulting in Leafy getting slapped. Angered, she starts to throw knives at the trio, causing them to prematurely leave Yoyleland with the few yoyleberries they collected. In "Get in the Van", the challenge was to reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain i Yoyleland. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City" where the contestants finally reach Yoyleland, Yoyle City is seen. It's an abandoned city near Yoyle Mountain, and it has a variety of stores and a tower that looks like the CN Tower. Yoyleland also has a Space "Needy", spoofing the Seattle Space Needle in Seattle, Washington, USA. In "Paper Towel", Yoyleland is not seen physically, but Yoyle Mountain, Yoyle Summit, and the Yoyle Needy are all visible in the background. In Battle for BFDI, the fourth season, Yoyleland again does not reappear. However, since the backgrounds are recycled from Paper Towel, Yoyle Mountain, and Yoyle Summit are still visible, but the Yoyle Needy was removed for unknown reasons. Trivia *The recommended character, Boombox, apparently lives in Yoyleland, as seen in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know". *About 80 feet from the canyon in the Evil Forest, which Yoyleland is 2,761 miles away from. This means that the canyon is about 2 miles away from where BFDIA takes place normally. *A desert appears to be about a mile away from the Evil Canyon. And a decent way into the desert, it seems that Yoyleland is still 2,760 miles away. *Yoyleland is at a beach on the island over the Goiky Canal. *When Leafy jumps inside the Goiky map she says "Blue skidoo, we can too!" which is a reference to ''Blue's Clues''. *Yoyleland has more wild trees than the "city" trees with a total of 179,034,521 wild trees, that really dwarfs the total city trees, 281,164. In that, 27% are Spiky trees, 13% are Green ball trees, 28% are Yoyle bushes and 32% are Pink ball trees. *Yoyle Mountain has a height of 5,580 meters (18,307 ft.). If it is a real mountain, it would be the 206th highest mountain in the world. *Yoyle City is 8.3 square km, but Yoyleland altogether is 225 square km. *Each frame during the Yoyle City scene took 58 seconds to render on average. *Even Purple from Algicosathlon by carykh referenced Yoyleland. She said "Yoylecake!" **It is seen in day 15. *Yoyleberry Method is a Square-1 method created by Cary Huang. *The Flag of Yoyleland is used as a flag in a game of Minesweeper by Cary Huang, called Timed Minesweeper. *Yoyleland possibly has its own writing style, as shown in the Science Museum in "Welcome Back". *Yoyleland has a flag with purple, however nearly all flags on Earth currently do not contain purple. *The coast of Yoyleland and surrounding areas looks like the coast in West Africa. *Pin claims that Yoyleland has too little sun. Gallery Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.25.55_AM.png|Yoyleland's first appearance. Yoylecake Purple.png|Purple is glad to win Algicosathlon. Yoyle_Flag.png|Flag flat,800x680,075,t.jpg|Alternate Yoyle Flag design (used for a flag on RedBubble) Yoylecity.jpg Yoyle Needy.PNG|The Yoyle Needy. Screen Shot 2013-08-26 at 12.13.18 PM.png leafy in YOYLEland.png|Leafy in Yoyleland. Bandicam 2012-10-06 11-05-35-045.jpg|Needle in Yoyleland. YoyleBush.png|Yoyleberry bush. climbing climbing climbing yoylething.png facas voando em yoyleland.png lo monstro em yoyleland.png tao chegandoooo em yoyleland.png tao dentroooooooo de yoyleland.png tao fugindooo defacasem yoyleland.png yoyleland has a cool purple foor.png Yoyle River The '''Yoyle River '''is the name given to the river that runs through Yoyle City. It is most likely a freshwater river, and it was named in Carykh's Yoyle City video. About According to Cary Huang, it's a river that starts by the mountain, goes down into the city, and eventually reaches the Goiky Canal. It is named "Yoyle River" because it runs through Yoyle City, unlike other rivers around Yoyleland. Bridges There are eight bridges crossing Yoyle River, the longest of which has 10 pillars holding it up. The number of pillars for all the bridges are (in order of distance to the ocean): Category:Places Category:Yoyleland Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Season 3 places Category:Season 4 places Category:Geography Category:Articles with featured videos